Emperor anthony
emperro anthony dickerson jr of all evil and life '''is a evil galaxtic overlord powerful sorrcer/warlock/jenie/fairy/demon/supervillen he is very powerful and all knowing he is said to be a the evilest and strongest of the evil family and as none emperor anthony trought out the univers i has controlled many galaxy and he is reponsible for unleshieing hell on the unveires he has in the movie and show unleshed his grandfather 'the grand monarch of evil anthony and he is the sond of the the evil withc rhonda clerk '''and '''lord anthony '''he is also responsible for the masscaring of the planet salria and he took ovet the galaxy magic something his mother of father of ever grandfather nore siiters could do he is so powerful the god pled to him not to go in his ultamite form becase 30000000000000 years ago he almost destroyed the universe when he di an dhe head to bring his energy low to not destroye every thing and he was so strong no one could take his powers away so scence then anthony hasent gone as high as he could go so he is carful not to rais his enregy to hight he first apperd in the episode she back when rhonda came back in season 2 and used a love potaion made by her son and made him marry her then he was seen tell the move '''the evil has awakend were he invaded salria the wizards amruses 'home planet and forced him to tell him were the treaser was and the mystic crystel so he told him and i tutrns out the treaser was his grandfather on his dad side he unlocked him and unlehsed hel literly the the wizard sent a message to the rangers and to his sister '''serina '''and he told her that he unlshed the his grandfather he also told her that they must use the and the message broke up by anthony interference and they attacked the nereast galxy serina told the new selcted ranger no unone reasonwhy but some how they got away with it our tye explaned it clearly in the lad high gear episode ranger the message and she said she head to go and save he brother she left with the new robot android tannisha 7 and said she will return the rangers alone with now leader but gold ranger were suddenly attacked by the '''evil rpincess tishia the pirate qeen attcked the flying base and the power rangers lost theri power when it went crashing to the earth then when she thoug the planet was hers and rangers was dead ironcily she went on vaction to hawii and left withotu serchhing of any evidence they were dead then anthony was attacking the planet owassisi and from a pot will later be used by anthony to caputer human in anthony reveng part 2 so then a powerles rangers whent and use the secret jet hidden under ground and they went in to space they found a ship contanig morper made with the crstel of light the sister cystel of the one anthony took they told the person who own the ship it was the silver rangers they were the power rangers from earth the needed to save the wizard maruse and he new who mares was and they joined him he told him they wernt on salira they were attaking galaxy materras they went their to see a planet full of moster and robots and poweful humannoids then they mange to get throug them and get to the base were they final meet up with anthony dikcerson and his frather and maruse thye were no match for anthony or his grandfather so they used they new zoreds and fought his grandfather they were clearly losing then when they final looker at ther morpers they saw one light up it and used their first spell traping him in a pasing astroid is unone when anthony bout him back to life or if the astroid realy killed him a vegful anthony follwed them to earth and after concering the galxy he fought the ranegr and took them dow but he head to go becase the silver ranger adam was attking his casterl after crushing the sivler ranger he came back but the rangers use a secon spell and made a wish to that he go back to wer ehe came buthe revers tghe spell and went into his caster on the moon and staid their for stating the series were he constanly attacked daily and made great poregree in taking the rangers down leading to the new seaon knoghts in space he was only villend along with his mother to keep a power ranger under his control and he was the only vilan sofar to defeat the rangehe bring hr on the first try on it first episode all so he was only boss villen to fight the rangers by him self manytimes.later in the series fanali he would be turned good like his moms and sister he will later become a power ranger and help them get new power after being turned good but later in anthony dickerosn second season the evl master ''ravengon '''he is turned evil but still has his memory and he is very strong he bring the rangers more trouble but eventully he is turned back good pretended to be evil to capture the mystic sword and becomes '''POWER AND ABLITYS anthony dickersons jr has extremly powerful magic great at hand to hand combat he is''' Apluse sorccerer knowevery spell in the univers warlock wizard jenie and demon he can creat monsters from his mouth he can can transport anyhting place to place once transported '''his palnet next to earth he can ship shape his magic is so powerful he can explode the entire universe he has a black hole in his chess that can obzorb anything his he can make anything real and cna grow any size he wont's he has a dragon stafff that cna rais hispower level.'''and change into other more powerful forms and he can see the futer and he can abzobe people or items or anything he has many ability to shooting fire out of his mouth or control over the element he can also travle throug time and control it and he can put peoele under his control and he is a high level telepath and create anything and when he turned good he keep his powers and still is strong in fact he became the '''color ranger '''and gets more strongers and going toward the end of the series he becomes the '''super nova ranger '''for a power ranger special. '''BECOMING A RANGER 10 years after the destruction of evil he was on the planet hersia in red star galxy '''he then saw the earth under attacked by '''evil emipre '''he then left and found the 6 good civilion the former rnagers who power were destroyed made new mopers from his own magic and then battled them he proved to stronger then ever before for the master of evil used '''dark knight '''when he returned he then persaded anthony to go see the master and then he was tooken to the under world then he was about to destroy every thing and struck by the master evil and turned evil in his levle 3 state a realy powerful state then he summoned the evil beast and wa sogign to destroy the ranger when he was hit by the good light and destroyed his beast dark night becase good help defeat evil. THESE GALAXYS WILL ONE DAY LOVE ANTHONY FOR SAVING THEM FROM EVIL WHEN HE BECOMES A POER RANGER. '''CONCERED GALXYS AND PLANETS MAGIC GALXY RED STAR GALAXY ASTRO GALXY GALXY SOLERIS CRYTEL GALXY SHIAR EMPIRE GMAMA VILE GAXLY PANDORA THE EARTH AND THE SOLARE SISTUME GALXY VRERUS ELTAR CRIMMIARIAN PLANET HEXURE PLANET KO-35 PLANET TERUSE APATARE ANTHONY GLAXY DARK GLAXY STAR EVURES GLAXY VICVUSE GALAXY NAMIKE PLANET SAYIN zentar onyx edenoi GALAXY MAVEUS GALX ZNETA aserat galaxy ''' '''mirinoi masason glaxy CORCAN GALXY CRLISTALIA SEBOXIA GALXY salxer galxy ERACURAS GALXY TAMERNUM GALXY FLADORA GALXY NEMEATNIUM GLAXY sexuria galxy ATERION GLAXY MASERIA GLAXY terconisia glaxy